Power Rangers Samurai: The Next Generation
by xXRocketShark216Xx
Summary: When a new race of monsters even worse than the Nighlok rise up against the Earth, all hope is seemingly lost. The Samurai Rangers have lives of their own, and can't fight anymore, so it's up to Jayden to select a new team of Rangers to pass down the powers to. SYOC! Apps for a soxth ranger are now open!
1. Apps(Rangers 1-5)

Power Rangers Samurai: The Next Generation Chapter 1: SYOC

AN: Hey guys, it's me, RocketShark216. I'm back with a new PR series to sort of go alongside Galactic Force. Basically, an enemy even worse than the Nighlok have come to wreck the world and there is an ancient scroll in the Shiba household stating that a team of 5 warriors using the Samurai powers will rise up to stop them. But, the original Samurai rangers are too invested in their adult lives(children, jobs, etc.) so Jayden passes down the powers to a new generation of heroes. Unlike most Samurai next gen stories, these characters aren't the descendants of the original Samurai rangers. Jayden replace Ji as the mentor of this new team. And I won't be creating this team. You will. It's send your OC. Just use the form below to send it to me in the reviews. I will PM you if I have picked your OC and eventually I will start writing it. I only need five OCs for now, I'm going to send out an app for a sixth ranger later, and he won't be using the gold powers. You'll see later on. Alright, here's the form.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Race/Enthicity/Skin color:

What color Ranger are they?:

Appearance:

Everyday Outfit:

Bio(Like the history of the character and stuff):

Personality(Explain their quirks, their good qualities, and their weaknesses.):

Relationship(Basically tell me if you want them to get with one of the other rangers.):

And that's it! Send me your OCs, and they could become the new generation of Power Rangers Samurai!


	2. Episode 1: The Unlikeliest of Heroes P1

Power Rangers Samurai: The Next Generation Chapter 2: Episode 1-The Unlikeliest of Heroes Part 1

AN: Hey guys, chapter 1 is here! Hope you enjoy!

It was a very stormy evening. Not too far away from the Shiba house, a lone wanderer walked across a cemetery, looking quite sad. He heard a noise and looked up to see a meteor hurtling towards the cemetery. He barely had time to run as it landed in the field, causing a crater to form. Immediately afterwards it opened up and a strange humanoid creature came out. He was a black yellow humanoid alien wearing a golden crown and a cape. Behind him popped out several similar looking aliens wearing armor of some sort. The wanderer watched in horror as the black alien wearing the crown spoke.

"So, we finally made it. This is Earth, huh? It's a miserable dirt ball, but it's the only place left for us to rebuild the Verdrovian Empire. I swear to the stars, my name is Emperor Drovius, and I will rule this world no matter how many pitiful humans I have to stomp on first! Starting with that one..."

The wanderer could do nothing as the soldiers accompanying the strange alien creature aimed strange looking boasters at him and fired, killing him.

Meanwhile, at the Shiba House...

Jayden Shiba was sitting in the Shiba house, relaxing,when he heard a knock on the door. He walked over to it and opened it, surprised to see his sister, Lauren. Lauren was very wet and looked like she just saw a ghost. She then spoke.

"Jayden. Sorry for not calling ahead of time, but, it's really urgent. A new enemy has risen, worse than the Nighloks. I'm afraid that...that they're the ones in the scroll..."

Jayden then responded.

"You mean...that one?"

Lauren nodded and Jayden continued.

"So...the Verdrovian empire is here...then we have to stop them."

"No. The prophecy says we have to pick a new team. The five new warriors...are young teenagers..."

Jayden nodded before speaking once more.

"Start searching. We'll stake out every high school in the country if we have to."

Lauren nodded. Jayden then got out his Samuraizer. He couldn't believe that soon he would be handing it to a kid and asking him to take his place.

The Next Day-Paranorma City High School

It was a normal day like any other at PCHS. The children all walked in, some students were taunted, others were praised because they were the "in" crowd, and others were completely ignored. The students all participated in their classes as usual and the day went on like normal. It was the end of the day. Jake Williams, an ordinary 14 year old boy with hair dyed red and blue eyes wearing a red tank top underneath a dark blue denim jacket, black leather pants, and green shoes was walking down the hallway when he ran into a girl with brown eyes and black hair wearing a pink shirt, jeans, converse shoes, and black and red glasses, causing her to drop all her books. Jake immediately recognized her as Zara Welham, a girl who he'd developed a sort of crush on. They'd barely talked, and when they did it was about something school related. Zara was shy and rarely talked unless necessary. Jake got up and spoke.

"I'm so sorry. Let me help you pick it all up."

He then helped her pick up her books. She then thanked him and he responded.

"You're welcome."

Zara then responded.

"Hey, do I know you?"

Jake then responded.

"Yeah, actually. I'm Jake. Jake Matthews. We have home room and science together."

Zara then responded.

"Oh yeah. Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got to get to Alegebra. I'll see you around."

Jake nodded and she walked away, thinking to herself.

_Man, I can't believe he talked to me! I knew who he was the moment I saw him! I hope I didn't embarrass myself to badly...after all, he is the cutest guy I've ever seen...but I can't open up to people. I just can't..._

Jake walked to his next class like he was floating, happy he'd talked to her. Before he made it to class he ran into the jocks. Their leader, who was the biggest of them, spoke.

"Well look who it is. Hey, wolf boy. What's up?"

Jake nervously responded.

"Nothing, just heading to class..."

"No your not. You ran into me. Pay up."

"What do you mean pay up?"

"You bumped into me. Pay the fine."

"No."

He then picked up Jake before lifting him up and speaking.

"Pay up."

They were then interrupted by a voice.

"Let him go."

The jock dropped Jake and turned to see the source of the voice, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a blue tank top underneath a blue jacket, black jeans, a black baseball cap, and a gold watch. The jock then spoke.

"Zack? Why are you doing this? Your one of us!"

Zack responded.

"I know, and normally I'd be ok with this, but Jake here is a freshman. Were juniors. Let's go pick on someone else."

"You trying to defend wolf boy? This is what you get!"

He then punched Zack down to the ground before punching Jake. They then heard a voice yell "Hey!" and then a boy with brown hair and green eyes wearing a green hoody, blue jeans, and green shoes along with black framed glasses walked up to them. He helped Jake and Zack up and turned to yell at the bullies, but they were gone. Jake then spoke to the boy.

"Thanks. Who are you?"

The boy responded.

"I'm Benjamin, but you can call me Ben."

Jake nodded and Zack gave him a quick greeting. They were all three about to seperate when the jocks came back with the principal. He then spoke.

"These are the boys who attacked you?"

The jocks nodded and he continued.

"Alright, I don't tolerate this kinda crap in my school. Detention. Now!"

Jake, Zack, and Ben all tried to tell him the true story, but he wouldn't listen. Soon they were all in detention along with Zara and another girl. She was an Asian girl with black hair and blue eyes wearing a blue dress shirt underneath a grey sweater vest, a blue skirt, and blue shoes. Ben instantly recognized her as Carrie Williams, the class president. The detention teacher left the room and Ben poked Jake before speaking.

"Dude, that's Carrie Williams, the class prez! She's so uptight and bossy, I wonder how she got detention."

Zack then spoke.

"I heard her and that Zara chick bumped into each other and Carrie got mad because she ruined a banner for a school dance or something."

Jake then spoke.

"Wait, Zara's in here?"

Zack became visibly annoyed and spoke.

"Well, it's been fun, but I gotta go, so bye."

He then got up and walked to the door bit before he could leave Ben spoke.

"Zack, you can't just walk out. This is detention! What are you doing?!"

Zack then responded.

"I've got football practice. I'll see you guys around."

He then left, but little did he know that he was about to get in the biggest fight ever.

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. In the next one, they get their powers. Please review!


	3. Episode 2: The Unlikeliest of Heroes P2

Power Rangers Samurai: The Next Generation Chapter 3: Episode 2-The Unlikeliest of Heroes Part 2

AN: Hey guys, just some things I wanna share before the chapter starts. Unlike Samurai, this story will take A LOT of cues from its sentai counterpart, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. The biggest of which being that it will have a morphing sequence similar to the Shinkenger henshin sequence(the servants come with the curtain things, they morph, and then they say what color they are and then their real name.) Alright, let's do this!

Jake, Benjamin, Zara, and Carrie watched as Zack walked out of the classroom. Jake got up and started to follow him and Carrie spoke.

"What are you doing?!"

Jake then responded.

"Bringing him back before we get in trouble."

Benjamin then chimed in.

"Well, if you two can leave, I'm outta here. I've got a clan match to be in so..."

Carrie interrupted him.

"No your not! I demand that both of you sit down right now!"

Benjamin then responded.

"Sorry, I don't have enough time to take orders from the class prez."

Carrie's face burned with anger as Benjamin said something he shouldn't have.

"Hey, your kind of cute when your mad..."

Carrie immediately got out of her seat and ran towards Benjamin. Ben hurriedly pushed Jake out the door before running toward the exit, fearing for his life. Carrie chased after him and Jake got up as Zara came up to him. He then spoke.

"Should we go after them?"

Zara shrugged and they ran after them. Soon they were out in the football field, where Benjamin and Carrie were watching Zack. Zack had showed up late to practice and his fellow football players were mad. Zack had retaliated and as a result they began to beat him up. Benjamin then awkwardly spoke.

"So, should we watch, or should we like...help?"

Carrie responded.

"Yeah right, you should worry about yourself. Come here you giant flirt, so I can beat you up!"

"So I briefly flirted with the class president. Do I deserve to die for that?!"

Carrie nodded before rushing at him, but Zara held him back. Jake then spoke.

"I can't watch them beat him up anymore. He was willing to stick up for me earlier, and now it's time for me to return the favor! Watch my backpack."

He dropped his backpack before running toward the field. Zara and the others watched. Zara stopped holding Carrie back and ran to help Jake. Carrie picked up Benjamin and prepared to punch him before turning to see Zack, Zara, and Jake getting beat up. She dropped Benjamin before speaking.

"This isn't over, peasant."

She then ran into the fight and Benjamin spoke to himself.

"So, what, she's ROYALTY now?!"

He then shrugged before running toward the fight. They started to fight the jocks, but they were in a bad way. They were losing, but they showed a resolve like never seen before in a bunch of teenagers. Jayden and Lauren watched them in the distance and Jayden spoke.

"They're the ones. I know it."

Lauren then responded.

"You're sure?"

"Yes. And even if I'm wrong...which I'm pretty sure I'm not...we don't exactly have all the time in the world. Watch this."

Jayden got out his samuraizer before using it to draw a kanji. It then shot a gust of fire at the field, causing the bullies to scatter. Jake and the others watched as the jocks ran away and Benjamin spoke.

"Why did the world just...do that?"

Jayden turned to Lauren, who got out a bow before loading it with an arrow. It had a letter attached to it. She shot it near them, almost hitting Benjamin in the foot. Benjamin spoke.

"What the heck?! Did someone just try to shoot me in the foot?!"

Carrie then spoke.

"Well, they must be the worst archer in the world, because those glasses make you stick out like an educated person in a bar."

Benjamin responded.

"Well, I oughta..."

Jake interrupted them.

"Guys, stop fighting."

Zara then spoke.

"Guys, there's a letter attached to it."

Jake walked up to it and took the letter off before reading it. It read something like this:

Hello. You five have showed great prowess in battle. We need to talk to you. Meet us at this address.

Jake then read the address and he spoke.

"So, should we go?"

Zack responded.

"Of course not, you idiot! It's obviously a predator trying to lure us in. We should just go home."

Jake then responded.

"I don't think so. Something about this feels...important...I'm going."

He walked away and Zara followed him. Benjamin shrugged and followed them and Carrie followed as well, yelling at Ben. Zack then mumbled to himself.

"How do I get roped into this things?"

He then followed after them. Soon they arrived at the gate of the Shiba house, which was open. Jayden and Lauren stood there, and Jayden greeted them.

"You came. Good. We need to talk to you."

Zack then responded.

"Well could you make it fast? My moms are expecting me back any moment now."

Benjamin then spoke.

"Your moms?"

"Yeah. My mom is a lesbian. It's not important. They're expecting me to be home like, right now."

Jayden then responded.

"Look, I know you all have lives. But your lives will never be the same. Let me tell you a story. Long ago, there was an army of evil monsters. The Nighloks. They only thing that stood between them and taking over the world were the Power Rangers Samurai. I'm Jayden, and I am the former samurai red ranger. I thought that we were in the clear after we beat them. But a new enemy has come to take over the Earth. The alien Verdrovian Empire. Sadly, the other 5 Rangers and I can no longer fight. But you can. I have chosen you five to receive the powers and fight them in our place. Under my mentor-ship, you will learn the ancient arts of the Samurai. Jake. You are strong and courageous, similar to the lion. You will become the Red Samurai Ranger, and wield the power of the Lion Folding Zord. Zack. You are determined and intelligent, like the dragon. You will become the Blue Samurai Ranger and wield the power of the Dragon a Folding Zord. Benjamin. You are cowardly and standoffish, but what you lack in bravery you make up for in loyalty and power, like the bear. You will become the Green Ranger and wield the power of the Bear Folding Zord. Zara. You are timid and afraid to go out and accomplish your goals. But you are intelligent and graceful, like the turtle. You will become the Pink Ranger and use the power of the Turtle Folding Zord. And Carrie. You are feisty and you respect authority and you try to submit your own, like an ape. You will become the Yellow Ranger and use the powers of the Ape Folding Zord. These are dire times. An invasion force is trying to take our home and make it their own. But you will stop them. Where law enforcement and the armed forces have never dared to go, you will go in, not expecting to come back. This is your destiny."

He then signaled for Lauren, who walked over to him before handing him a circular container of some sort with the Shiba logo on it. Jayden opened it to reveal the five samurai zeros. He then got them out and tossed them to Jake and the others before speaking.

"These are your Samuraizers. Before entering battle, use the kanji symbols of your respective elements-fire, water, forest, sky, and earth-to morph into your Ranger suits. These suits will give you access to abilities you could never access in normal form. As your training progresses, I will teach you new symbols that will give you access to more powers."

An alarm went off in the Shiba house, and Jayden rushed in. Lauren signaled them to come in and they followed her inside. Jayden used the table to look at the map of town to see that an alien was attacking. Jayden then spoke.

"And so it begins. I regret to inform you that although I haven't yet been able to give you formal training, you must go into battle. Goodbye for now. I gave you these powers. I trust you will use them wisely. Here, I have one more thing for you."

He tossed them their Zords. Zack then spoke.

"What are these?"

Jayden then responded.

"Your zords. When your enemies grow too large to fight by yourselves, you will use a special kanji symbol to transform them into giant robots. They combine to make the Samurai Megazord. From now on, keep your morphers and zords on you at all times. Now go! Defend our planet from alien invaders!"

Jake and the others nodded before turning and running outside. Jayden then spoke.

"I hope I know what I'm doing..."

Lauren then responded.

"You don't. But you will. You picked well, brother. You'll be a good mentor to them. Just like Ji to us."

Meanwhile, an spiky alien with some kind of special armor was walking through the downtown area, shooting at buildings. He was accompanied by some of the grunt soldiers that the Emperor had been escorted by. People were running and screaming as they ran up the stairs. (If you've seen Samurai, you know what stairs I'm talking about.) Jake and the others walked to the top of the stairs and the alien spoke.

"What?! Who are you?! How dare you face me?! Are you not frightened by my presence?!"

Jake then spoke.

"We are. But we have to face you! Its our destiny! Were the Power Rangers, and we're here to stop you!"

The alien then responded.

"Ooh, the Power Rangers! I'm so scared! If you want to fight me, foolish human, then do it!"

Jake nodded. He snapped his fingers and the servants of the Shiba household carried in the banners with the Shiba logo on them, making a backdrop of sorts behind them. They all five spoke.

"Samuraizers!"

They drew their samuraizers before speaking again.

"Go go Samurai!"

They drew their kanji symbols in the air before striking them, initiating the transformation. Their suits came on them and their swords came into their hilts on their waists. They opened the disc holders on their belt before taking the disc and putting it on their swords and spinning them. They then began to do their respective poses, speaking as they did.

Jake: "Samurai Red! Jake Matthews!"

Zack: "The same! Blue! Zack Calvin!"

Benjamin: "The same! Green! Benjamin Stones!"

Zara: "The same! Pink! Zara Welham!"

Carrie: "The same! Yellow! Carrie Williams!"

They all knelt on the ground except for Jake, who traced his fingers across the blade of his sword, speaking as he did.

"We five heroes defend the planet using the ancient art of the Samurai!"

The other four got up and spoke in unison.

"Power Rangers! Going forth!"

They then swung their swords downward and looked up before rushing at the aliens. They all swung their swords at the alien soldiers, destroying them. More came to take their place and the battle began to rage. Jake and Zara swung at the monsters in a tactical manner, swinging at one and then turning to see if more were there, striking if they were. Zack and Benjamin just ran at the aliens, swinging wildly. Carrie ran after them, smartly taking down her targets while trying to protect Zack and Benjamin. Soon the battle became harder and Jake opened his disc holder, pulling out a red disc. He put it on his sword and spun it, transforming it into the red Fire Smasher. He then used it to take down several bad guys at once before speaking.

"Wow, this thing is really strong!"

Benjamin then spoke.

"Wait, can we all do that, or just him?"

Zack then responded.

"Only one way to find out!"

He opened his disc holder and grabbed his blue disc before inserting it on his sword and spinning it, transforming it into his bow. The others followed in suit; Benjamin summoned his spear, Zara summoned her fan, and Carrie summoned her slicer. They used their signature weapons to dispatch the rest of the alien soldiers and Jake rushed at their leader, attempting to strike him. He dodged, however, and Jake ended up rolling before falling on the ground. Zara held out her arm and spoke.

"Jake!"

They then watched as more alien soldiers came to defend the general. Benjamin looked over at one of the buildings to see a mother calling out to her two children: a young boy and a young girl. Benjamin then spoke.

"Guys, I'm gonna go help that mom save her kids, cover me!"

Zack nodded and Benjamin ran at the woman. He then spoke.

"Mam, I'm here to help. What's the matter?"

The mother then responded.

"My children were hiding over there and now theyre both too afraid to come out!"

"I'll get them."

Benjamin ran to the kids and dispatched two alien soldier who tried to attack him. He then spoke.

"Its safe now. Come on, i'll take you to your mother."

The boy then responded.

"No! Were scared!"

Benjamin kneeled down on one knee so he was at eye level with the boy before putting his hands on his shoulders and speaking.

"I know you're scared. But you have to trust me."

The boy nodded and Benjamin led them to their mother, who hugged them before speaking.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Get them both to safety, this place is dangerous. We'll take care of these guys."

The mother nodded before walking away with her kids. Benjamin ran back into the battle, which was still raging. Jake had gotten up and was now sword fighting the general, their swords locked. Jake finally broke through, damaging him severely. He took out a syringe of some sort and stuck it in his arm. He dropped it and he began to grow. He soon was the size of an entire building and Jake spoke.

"Alright, its time to test out our Zords!"

They all got out their folding Zords and Samuraizers before drawing kanji symbols on them and speaking.

"Folding Zords! Mega mode power!"

They all transformed into their mega mode forms and entered their now giant Zords. Jake then drew another kanji, speaking as he did.

"Zords combine!"

Their Zords combined and the Samurai Megazord was formed. They then attacked the general, but he dodged before striking their Megazord, causing it to shake. They attacked him again, successfully hitting him. They did it once more and the general screamed before exploding. The rangers then cheered in unison.

"Yeah! We did it!"

Soon they were all demorphed and back at the Shiba house. They were standing in place in front of Jayden, who was pacing back and forth. He then spoke.

"You all did good today. Each of you showed discipline and honor on the battlefield. But you have a lot to learn. I will teach you everything I know. but being a ranger isnt just about fancy weapons and giant robots. There are some rules. Training starts at 5:30. Ive called the schools and informed your teachers and parents that you are all going to be skipping a few classes. Any extra-curricular activities must cease until after you have defeated the Empire. No quiz bowl, no video game competitions, and no sports. And lastly, you must never reveal your status as a ranger to anyone. Do you understand?"

They all responded in unison.

"Yes sir!"

"Good. I look forward to teaching you. Now go get some rest. You'll need it."

They then left, each thinking about their new responsibilities and the sacrifices they would have to make to save the world. They all had doubts and fears, but they were confident that they were able to overcome them in order to fufill their destiny.

The battle for the Earth had begun.

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	4. Episode 3: We Are United Part 1

Power Rangers Samurai: The Next Generation Chapter 4: Episode 3-We Are United Part 1

AN: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 4! Please review!

It was very early in the morning. The sky was a very dark blue and the sun was just starting to rise. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the gate to the Shiba house opening. Jake walked inside the gate and headed to the front door. He knocked on the door. Jayden opened it and spoke.

"Jake. Good, at least two of you managed to show up on time. You can wait with Carrie in the living room."

He then followed him inside and sat down on the couch next to Carrie. The others followed in this order: first Zara, then Benjamin, and then Zack. Jayden then addressed them.

"Alright, you all made it. Lauren's making you a big breakfast. But this is the last unhealthy meal you will eat. Your eating habits will change. As soon as your done eating, I have something for all of you."

They then went inside the kitchen. They helped Lauren set the table before eating the meal. Their breakfast consisted of pancakes, toast, and eggs. Everyone ate their entire first helping and Jake went to go get another pancake but he dropped it on the floor. Instead of cleaning it up he dropped to the floor and began to eat the pancake. Lauren came in and saw what he was doing. She then spoke.

"Jake! What, were you raised by wolves?"

Jake stopped eating it and looked at her before responding.

"Yeah, actually. Old habits die hard. I'll clean it up."

He cleaned it up and soon after Jayden called them into the living room. He then gave them each a box and told them to open them. Inside of each box was a black robe-like jumpsuit. They each had the Shiba family logo on the back and each was outlined with their respective ranger-color. Jake then spoke.

"What are they?"

Jayden then responded.

"They're your training robes. I want you to wear them during training. Your normal outfits are too bulky for the kind of stuff we'll be doing. Now go change and we'll start with some basic sparring."

They all went to go change. Soon they came out, each looking pretty much the same, save for Zack, whom Jayden had advised to take off his ballcap. Soon they were all taking turns sparring in pairs: four would spar 1 on 1 and one would sit out. Soon it was Carrie's turn to sit out. She sat and watched as Zack sparred Benjamin. Zack got hit in the leg with Benjamin's kendo stick, causing him to cheer. Zack insisted that it didn't count and Carrie chimed in.

"He is right, Benjamin. Jayden told us chest only. Pay attention to the rules."

Benjamin then mocked her before letting out a retort.

"Pay attention to the rules. God, Carrie, you're such a square."

Carrie huffed angrily before walking away. Zack then spoke to Benjamin as they continued to spar.

"Ben, you need to stop. Your attempt at flirting really hurt her feelings."

Benjamin instantly responded.

"That was not flirting! I can't stand her. She is uptight, bossy, and she's a goody two-shoes to boot. I hate people like her."

"Look. We are a team. If we're gonna stop this empire, we can't be fighting eachother. You need to start acting like a team player."

Lauren then chimed in.

"He's not wrong, you know. Oh, and take this from a girl-no girl likes to be flirted with like that. It hurts their feelings."

"For the last time, I was not flirting! That-", he then pointed to Jake and Zara, who were trying not to hit one-another due to their mutual crush, "is flirting. And then I saw that."

Benjamin was referring to the fact that Jake and Zara had both tripped and fallen on top of eachother. They were inches away from kissing but Benjamin interrupted them.

"Hey, lovebirds, there will be time for this later. Right now we are training. Let's go!"

They both got off eachother and backed away, each blushing intensely. Zack then spoke.

"Hey Ben, now you're starting to sound like a square."

"Whatever."

Lauren then came in and spoke.

"Guys, Carrie's gone!"

Jake then responded.

"She must be upset. We should go look for her."

Lauren they responded.

"No. You guys are training, we should send one of you to find her while the rest of us stay."

Benjamin then spoke.

"I'll go. I'm the one who hurt her feelings so I should apologize."

He then left to go find her. Soon he found her, in the downtown area, head in her hands, crying. Benjamin then spoke.

"Carrie!"

Carrie looked up at him, face wet with tears, and responded.

"Go away!"

"Look, I'm sorry I called you a square. I just...I didn't mean to-"

"It's not about that! It's just...ever since we became rangers, I've been so scared. But rules are safety. Follow the rules and no one gets hurt. And if you aren't gonna follow them...I just can't stand the thought of anything happening to any of you..."

"Carrie, look. I'm sorry. I didn't think about like that. From now on, I promise to always think of that whenever I get upset."

Carrie dried her tears before responding.

"You promise?"

"Yeah. Now come on, I'll race you back."

Carrie laughed and chased after Benjamin, but when she had finally caught up to him he was stopped dead in his tracks. Aliens were attacking people, causing them to panic. Benjamin saw their general and he spoke.

"Hey, you! Leave these people alone!"

The general then responded.

"Why don't you come make me?!"

Benjamin then responded.

"Well you asked for this. You ready for this?"

Carrie nodded. Benjamin snapped his fingers and the servants brought in the banner. They both spoke.

"Samuraizers!"

They both drew their Samuraizers before speaking.

"Go go Samurai!"

They both drew their kanji symbols before striking them. They both transformed.

Benjamin: "Samurai Green! Benjamin Stones!"

Carrie: "The same! Yellow! Carrie Williams!"

Carrie knelt down and Benjamin traced his blade with his fingers, speaking as he did.

"We will defend the planet using the ancient art of the Samurai!"

Carrie stood up and they struck downward before speaking.

"Power Rangers! Going forth!"

They then looked up and rushed at the Verdrovians. Meanwhile, the other rangers were watching on the table screen. Jayden came in and spoke.

"You guys need to go."

Jake and the others nodded before leaving.

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!


	5. Episode 4: We Are United Part 2

**Power Rangers Samurai: The Next Generation Chapter 5: Episode 4-We Are United Part 2**

**AN: Hey guys. Im back w/ chapter 5! Please review!**

The fight was going badly for Benjamin and Carrie. The Verdrovians were pulling out all the stops-laser rifles, swords with blades made of laser beams, rocket launchers, you name it. Benjamin used his spear to destroy an alien in front of him before hearing Carrie scream. The green ranger turned to see an alien strike Carrie to the ground, causing him to strike wildly in a blind rage. He ran towards her attacker, destroying him. He turned to see an alien with a rocket launcher. Ben only had seconds to react as he jumped out of the incoming rocket's path. It zoomed over Carries head before colliding with the wall. Ben rushed to her and helped her up. Carrie then spoke as more aliens took aim at them.

"Ben...I don't think we can do this on our own..."

Benjamin then responded.

"You're right. But we have to try! Even if they kill us right here, right now...we will go down fighting!"

The leader of the aliens then spoke.

"An admirable speech, coming from someone so young. But you cannot delay the inevitable. Hand over your weapons and we shall let you live as imperial slaves."

"The only way...you'll get my weapon...is if you pry it from my cold dead fingers!"

Benjamin rushed at him with all his might but the general overpowered him. Carrie reached out her arm and whimpered his name in sympathy. She watched as the general prepared to attack her but he was interrupted by a shot from Zack's crossbow. Carrie turned to see the others, morphed and ready to go. Benjamin got up and stood next to them, clutching his side in pain. Carrie ran over to him and touched his arm before speaking.

"Are you alright?"

Benjamin then spoke.

"I'm fine."

Jake then spoke.

"I can tell by looking at him that he's more powerful than the last general. We can't just attack him all willy-nilly. We have to focus our attacks and fight as one."

Benjamin stopped clutching his side before speaking.

"We are Samurai. But more importantly...we're a team."

They then began to do their special poses as they performed their roll-call.

Jake: "Samurai Red! Jake-Matthews."

Zack: "The same! Blue! Zack-Calvin."

Benjamin: "The same! Green! Benjamin-Stones!"

Zara: "The same! Pink! Zara-Welham!"

Carrie: "The same! Yellow! Carrie-Williams."

Everyone except for Jake kneeled down with their swords behind their backs. Jake spoke as he traced the blade of his sword with his fingers.

"We five warriors defend the planet using the ancient art of the samurai!"

They stood up and swung their swords downwards while speaking.

"Power Rangers! Going forth!"

They then looked up and rushed at the Verdrovians. Jake rushed at a soldier and Zara followed him. Benjamin rushed at one and sweeped his legs out from under him. He then caught him with his foot and pivoted. He then spoke.

"Zack! Catch!"

He then kicked the soldier, sending him flying straight into Zack's sword. He exploded and Carrie spoke.

"That was an amazing kick! Do you play soccer or something?"

"I used to."

Zack then spoke.

"Guys, check it out!"

They both turned to look at Jake, who was surrounded by aliens. He summonded his Fire Smasher and howled like a wolf before swinging the smasher through the air, sending the aliens flying. Benjamin then spoke.

"Show off!"

The fight went on like this for a few more minutes until the general loudly snapped his fingers. He then spoke.

"Cease! This has been amusing but I have some important business with the Emporer. I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut our encounter short. I hope to meet you again, Rangers."

He teleported away along with the last surviving soldiers the rangers had not destroyed yet. Benjamin then spoke.

"Dangit! He got away!"

Carrie came up behind him and put her hand on his should before consoling him.

"Dont worry Ben. We'll see him again. And when we do...he won't be getting away."

Jake then spoke.

"Nevermind that! Did you guys see me out there?!"

Zack then whispered to himself.

"That guy said he knew the Emporer...he must be an even bigger threat than we thought..."

Little did they know, a mysterious figure wearing a cloak had been watching their entire battle. He removed his hood, revealing himself to be Deker, before speaking.

"So...a new generation of Samurai emerges...no matter...watch yourself, Red Ranger...I will be watching as you and your team grow stronger, and when the time is right, I will have my duel..."

Hey guys hope you enjoyed. Please review!


	6. Episode 5: A Walk in the Park

**Power Rangers Samurai: The Next Generation Chapter 6: Episode 5-A Walk in the Park**

**AN: Hey guys I am back with another chapter. This one shows the rangers in their civilian forms for the whole chapter but there will be action in the next one.**

It was a Friday after school. Jake and the other rangers were in the courtyard drawing kanji symbols on canvases while Jayden watched. Jake and Zack drew theirs right; Jake's canvas caught on fire and a burst of water came out of Zacks, putting out the fire. Benjamin drew his wrong and Jayden lightly hit him on the back of the head. Ben rubbed the back of his head befor speaking.

"What was that for?"

Jayden then responded.

"For getting it wrong. If you cant get it righ at the risk of getting hit gently on the head then how can you do it at the risk of getting yourself and everyone else killed?"

Carrie then chimed in.

"You seem kind of distracted. Is something bothering you?"

"Well, sort of. There's this new videogame coming out today and I really wanna go play it with my friends but I can't, so I'm kinda bummed."

Jayden then spoke.

"I know you wish you could shirk your duties. But you have a job to do. there will be time for games later. You guys have had enough training for one day. Go change and head home."

They all nodded and left to go change. Soon they came out wearing their normal clothes. Lauren came in with a broom and spoke.

"Man. This house is so dirty. I wish I had help."

Zack then spoke.

"I can help you. I just have to let my moms know I'll be a little late."

Lauren said a quick thank you and Zack went to go call home. Carrie almost left through the gate but before she could Benjamin spoke.

"Hey, it's a little late. Mind if I walk you home?"

Carrie then responded.

"Sounds good."

Benjamin followed her out of the gate and Jake turned to Zara and spoke.

"That's not that bad of an idea. Want me to walk you home?"

Zara timidly nodded and they walked out together. Zara then spoke.

"So, you were raised by wolves?"

Jake then responded.

"Yeah. But the Matthews family found me and adopted me. They're great. Sometimes I miss my wolf pals though. How bout you? What are your parents like?"

"Well, my mom isn't around anymore, so I live with my dad. But he's away a lot, so I spend most of my time by myself. He's on a long trip right now. Look at the sky. It's so beautifal."

"Yeah. It sort of reminds you what we're trying to save."

Just then a crook walked past Zara. He stole her purse and ran away. Zara then spoke.

"That guy just stole my purse!"

"Hey, come back here!"

Jake then chased him, growling as he did. He tackled him and bit him, causing him to drop her purse and run away. Jake handed her the purse and Zara thanked him.

Meanwhile...

Benjamin was walking Carrie home when Benjamin spoke.

"So, you had to step down as class president a few weeks ago. You ok?"

Carrie then responded.

"Yeah. I worked really hard to win the election, but I can try again next year. That is if we manage to defeat the Empire."

"We will. Don't you worry."

"Look, I know you're probably right, but I can't help but worry. What if we die? What if I die?"

"I swear to you, I'll never let that happen. At least not while I'm still kicking."

She looked up at Benjamin before speaking.

"R-really?"

"I'll protect you with every last breath."

"Thanks. You're a great friend."

She then thought to herself.

_I wish we were more than friends...OH MY GOD! You like Benjamin! AHH!_

Benjamin then responded.

"You're welcome."

He thought to himself.

_Maybe we can be more than friends...OH NO YOU DON'T! You like her?! OH MY GOD! Please let that be her house..._

It was, and he said a quick goodbye before walking toward his neighborhood.

Hey guys. Hope u enjoyed. Plez review!


	7. Episode 6: Nightmares and Visions

Power Rangers Samurai: The Next Generation Chapter 7: Episode 6-Nightmares and Visions

AN: Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry for the wait, it's not that I've been busy(althought I always am what with school and everything), it's just that I've been focusing on other stories lately(which, btw, you should be reading if you like this.) but I digress. I'm finally here with a new chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. The next one will be out sooner than later so please review and look forward to the next one.

Benjamin couldn't believe it. He and Carrie were currently fighting the strongest monster they'd ever encountered, and he was tearing through them like a hot knife through butter.

He couldn't be a Verdrovian. He lacked most of the parlor tricks that were the calling cards of the alien armada-lasers, rocket launchers, swords made of light-nothing. Just a katana of sorts.

That was when Benjamin realized what he was. He had no idea how he knew, but this monster HAD to be a Nighlok. But...it didn't make any sense! Jayden and the others defeated them ages ago!

Ben looked around as Carrie and he ran from their attacker; they were running out of places to hide. Eventually they ended up back up against a wall and Ben realized his worst fear had come true; they were out of time.

The Nighlok raised his katana and gave a menacing look as it slashed it in Ben's direction. Ben flinched as he prepared to feel the sting of the cold metal weapon but was shocked when Carrie jumped in the way, taking the blow that had been meant for him. Ben screamed and Carrie fell to the ground. Just then, out of nowhere Zack showed up and shot the Nighlok with his bow, causing him to flee. Ben dropped down to his knees and demorphed before grabbing the still morphed Carrie in his arms. He screamed her name and checked for a pulse, but it was too late for her.

Ben began to sob as he realized what this meant. Carrie was gone, and he'd never told her how he felt.

He screamed her name, louder this time, in an angry tone. Soon he was interrupted by a voice.

"Ben! Ben! Wake up! Wake up!"

All of a sudden Benjamin opened his eyes to see his was in his room. He looked to the doorway to see a tall young man with chestnut hair and green eyes wearing a black tshirt and blue jeans. This was Benjamin's older brother, Luke. Ben was an orphan-their parents had died 6 years ago and he would've had to go into foster care if Luke hadn't been 18. He gained custody of Ben and the rest was a long history. Luke then spoke.

"Ben, what's wrong? You sound like you had a nightmare."

Benjamin then spoke.

"I'm alright. Must've been a night terror."

Luke nodded before leaving his room. Ben sighed; he'd just had the worst nightmare of his life and the one person he wanted to tell the most-his brother-would never be allowed to hear because it involved his identity as a Ranger. Ben's life had been kinda rough since he'd become a ranger, but this was stupid. No videogames? Cruel, but reasonable. No free time? A little more cruel, but reaosnable when you took an impending alien invasion into account. But no talking to his brother about things? Stupid. He sighed before getting dressed in his usual attire. He looked at his clock to see it was noon-he then gasped; not only was he late for training at the Shiba house...he was late for school! He ran out of his room and into the living room before heading to the front door. Luke then spoke.

"Why you in such a hurry, Ben? It's saturday-no school."

Ben sighed before walking into the kitchen where Luke was. He got a bowl out and poured some cereal into it as well as some milk before getting a spoon. He began to eat his "breakfast" and soon Ben got a text message. It was from Carrie. He lifted up his phone to see what it said.

Carrie

Ben, it's me. Where have you been? Jayden's been bugging us for ages. Please get here soon. Please.

Ben then spoke, not taking into account that Luke was in the room.

"Yes! She's alive!"

Luke then spoke.

"Who's alive? What happened?"

"Nothing. Just a girl I work with. I had a nightmare where she...something bad happened to her."

"Let me guess. You like her."

Ben's cheeks burned deep red; he then spoke.

"No! Do not!"

"Oh my gosh, you do! I can't believe it. Baby brother has a crush."

"Shutup. Look, I gotta go; I'm scheduled to work today."

Ben stood up and headed for the door. After he left Luke spoke to himself.

"Don't you work everyday?"

Ben sighed as he walked down the sidewalk-he wish things didn't have to be this way. It was bad enough his parents were dead, but now he had this huge responsibility on his shoulders, and it prevented him from being what he really was-a kid. A teenage kid, but a kid nonetheless, with kiddy interests and kiddy hormones and the like. Upon walking down the street he was greeted by a voice.

"Hey, Ben. What's up?!"

He turned to see a tall kid with red hair and blue eyes wearing glasses, a beanie, a black hoody, and jeans. This was his old friend Nathan; he used to play videogames with him alot. Benjamin then responded.

"Hey Nate. Long time, no see."

"You got that right. Dude, what happened to you? Ever since the start of last semester you haven't shown up to a single meeting."

Nathan was referring to the video game club-Benjamin had to quit when he became a ranger. He then spoke.

"Sorry, man. I've been real busy with work lately. I'll hang out with you guys soon, I promise."

"Ok. Oh, by the way, what's with you and the Prez?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jason said he saw her come up to your locker and talk. Something going on with you two?"

"No. We work together, is all."

"Like, dating work?"

Benjamin's cheeks burned deep red and he instantly defended himself.

"No! Carrie and I are just friends!"

"Oh. Well, sorry about asuming things. I mean, it sounded kinda absurb to begin with. I mean, a gamer dating the Prez? Get outta here. Look, I gotta go, but it was nice seeing you."

Nate left and Benjamin sighed; Nathan was right.

No matter how much they clicked, and how much they shared. Their ranger status, their bond, eveything, one thing would always be blatantly obvious.

They could never be.

Benjamin and Carrie could never be an item, because they came from two seperate worlds. When this Ranger business was over and done with, she'd be busy running for president again and Ben would be back to spending most of his time in FPS clan matches. It broke Ben's heart, but it was the truth.

He and Carrie could never be more than friends, if even that.

He sighed as he continued down the road; right now, he had bigger thigns to worry about.

Like how hard Jayden was gonna hit him on the back of the head, and how many brain cells it would kill.

Life was hard for Ben.

Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter, but I'll be working on a really long and actiony type one soon so stay tuned for that. Also, as far as Jake/Zara, I'm working on it, it just seemed right to roll with Ben this whole chapter. Please review.


	8. Apps(Sixth Ranger)

Power Rangers Samurai: The Next Generation Chapter 8: Soxth Ranger APP

Hey guys, I'm back with more apps! Apps are open again but only for a sixth ranger. He/she will be using new "White" samurai powers and a Squid zord so yeah...anyway here's the app:

Name(First and Last Please):

Age:

Gender:

Race/Ethnicity/skin color:

Bio:

Everyday Outfit:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

And that's about it this time. Fill out your apps and we'll see who our new white ranger is! He won't be debuting right away but will be soon enough and trust me, it's gonna be awesome.


	9. Episode 7: Beware Vessreax Part 1

Power Rangers Samurai: The Next Generation Chapter 9: Episode 7-Beware Vessreax Part 1

AN: Hey guys, I'm here with a new chapter. Applications for a white ranger are still open due to me still not being sure who to pick. Eventually I will either decide on one or someone will send one I immediately feel the need to accept. Episodes will continue to come out during this period and as soon as I choose one I will start working out where to debut them. For now, enjoy the episode, and please review!

* * *

><p>Benjamin finally reached the Shiba house and silently opened the gate, not wanting to alert anyone of his presence. He failed immediately due to Jayden sitting right on the front porch. He then spoke, startling the young green ranger.<p>

"You're late."

Benjamin then responded.

"I overslept is all-"

"That isn't a good enough excuse. The Empire won't wait around for you to show up. And neither will your training. You need to learn to be more disciplined. To take your duties seriously."

"I do, it's just-"

"Enough. For punishment, you have to clean the entire yard. After that, you can join the others in some sparing. I'll also need you to stay late so you can get caught up on your kanji symbols. The others are ahead of you now. I'll be inside if you need me."

He handed Benjamin a broom and he grumbled as he swept the deck. He then spoke.

"More discipline. Pfft. What does he think I am, a dog? I'm a teenage boy for crying out loud, I'm gonna sleep in on saturdays. What a joke. If I didn't care about saving the world, I'd be sitting on my butt playing Battlefield right now. Worthless mentor..."

Meanwhile, inside the dojo, Zara and Carrie were sparring. Carrie wasn't doing as well as she usually was, and Zara could notice a difference. She then spoke.

"You seem really distracted today, Carrie. Why?"

"It's nothing. I'm just-tired."

"You look fine to me. Is this about Ben?"

"No!"

"Carrie, I can tell when people lie. I'm like a human lie detector."

"Well, I'm not lying."

Zara began to make clicking noises, imitating the noise a lie detector makes and not really suceeding. Instead, she sounded more like a geiger counter. Still, Carrie cracked.

"Fine! I'm worried about Ben!"

"I'm sure he's fine, Carrie. He probably overslept. Of course, he could've just skipped out altogether."

"He wouldn't do that. He's responsible!"

"Ben would appreciate the sentiment, but he's anything but responsible. You're projecting qualities onto him that aren't really there. Why?"

"Because I know he's a good person on the inside. He's just rough on the edges."

"How do you know?"

"I...I don't. I just-"

"You like him don't you?"

This caused Carrie to stop dead in her tracks mid swing. She then spoke.

"I...I...I'll be right back."

She ran out the back door and Zara spoke.

"Not again..."

Benjamin walked in right after this, speaking.

"Something wrong?"

Zara then turned and spoke.

"Carrie just ran off. She's been worried about you all day. I think she might have a thing for you."

Benjamin blushed before responding.

"Pfft. No way! Are you kidding? Or are you just on something?"

Zara glare at Ben, a look on her face that said "Not Funny, Ben.". Benjamin then spoke.

"I think I know where to find her."

Benjamin headed out the door, and Zara facepalmed; Ben was so oblivious. Jake aproached her and spoke, scaring her slightly.

"Need a new partner?"

She turned to see Jake before speaking.

"I thought you and Zack were sparring."

"We were, but he quit. Said he wanted to practice that symbol."

"You mean he still hasn't gotten it?"

"Nope."

Zara shrugged and they began to spar, each messing up equally. They fell on top of eachother, blushing every time, as Lauren watched from the other room. She rolled her eyes and Jayden spoke.

"Have you seen Benjamin? He's supposed to be sparring."

Lauren then responded.

"He left to go find Carrie. She ran off."

"I can understand him leaving, but why Carrie? She's such a good student most of the time."

"Have patience Jayden. Everyone messes up every once and awhile."

Jayden nodded silently, watching from the window as Zack tried to draw the symbol he'd been messing up, failing time and time again. He failed once more and threw his brush on the ground before falling to his knees, speaking.

"I can't do this! I'll never be as good as the others!"

"Don't say that."

He looked up to see Jayden, who spoke.

"Zack, you're just as skilled as the rest of the team. Everyone belongs here. You'll master the symbol. Just keep practicing, and believe in yourself. And no matter what, never give up."

Zack nodded before getting up. He grabbed his brush off the ground before trying again. He suceeded, causing a mist of water to spray in his face. He shrugged before turning to high-five Jayden, who congratulated him.

Meanwhile, downtown...

Carrie was inside the local arcade, playing a game of Mortal Kombat. She was getting her butt kicked. She lost yet again and she growled in anger before being interrupted by a familiar voice.

"I never thought I'd see you here."

She turned to see Benjamin before speaking.

"I needed a place to think, so I picked here. I wanted to see what it was like. Turns out I suck at games. Fighting games are too difficult."

"No they aren't. You just have to know what you're doing and practice a lot. Here, check this out."

He pulled out his wallet and put a quarter in the machine. He choose Johnny Cage and soon he was fighting against Scorpion. Carrie watched as he beat the crap out of Scorpion, using a lot of good combos. The iconic phrase "Finish Him!" rang out of the machine and Ben proceeded to perform Johnny Cage's iconic uppercut fatality. Carrie then spoke.

"You're pretty good as this. Is there a reason you mashed the buttons like that?"

"It's called doing combos. If you don't use them, you're pretty much screwed."

She shrugged before speaking.

"You wanna play me?"

Ben held up two quarters before speaking.

"You're on."

Soon they were fighting eachother-Ben was yet again playing as Johnny Cage and Carrie was Subzero. She beat him and Ben spoke.

"Congratulations! You just beat one of the top five Mortal Kombat players in the state."

"You're top five in the state?"

"Yeah. I play this game a LOT."

"Wow."

He high-fived her and spoke.

"Hey, I wanna show you something."

He took her by the hand and led her out of the arcade and into the woods. Soon they were at a small lake, standing on the dock. Carrie looked around in awe before speaking.

"What is this place?"

"It's an old camping spot. People used to camp here all the time until it closed down a few years ago. Now no one comes here anymore."

Carrie nodded and a few moments later Benjamin spoke.

"You know, I used to camp here a lot with my dad and older brother."

"You don't anymore?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It hasn't been the same ever since mom and dad...they..."

"Your parents are dead?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. It hurts, but it's ok. You wanna know the reason I still come here?"

"I guess."

"Life gets pretty crazy sometimes. There are times when the arcade won't even cheer me up. So whenever I'm feeling sad, or I'm feeling nervous or scared about something, I come here and ask my mom and dad what to do. They don't answer, but I know they can hear me, and that comforts me enough to be able to face the challenges in life. This place is a constant reminder of that."

Carrie sat there silently, a slightly sympathetic look on her face. Benjamin then spoke.

"Come on, let's go. Everyone's probably tearing the city apart looking for us."

She nodded and Ben turned to leave, with her right behind him. She tripped and fell onto the dock before rolling into the lake. Ben turned and jumped in. A few seconds later he emerged, Carrie in his arms. He then spoke.

"You ok?"

She nodded and he spoke.

"Good."

They stared into eachother's eyes, blushing while they did. Carrie closed her eyes and Ben leaned in, closing his eyes as their lips met. They kissed for a brief moment or two, but to them, it seemed like ages went by. They parted and Ben spoke.

"That was..."

"Perfect."

"Let's go."

They got out of the water and were about to go back to the Shiba house when their morphers went off. Ben opened his and Jayden spoke.

"Guys, a Verdrovian is attacking the city!"

Ben hung up and looked at Carrie, who nodded. They ran out of the woods, prepared to leap into action.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap for now. Please review!<p> 


End file.
